Marjorie Elizabeth "Marjie" Pots
|image = Image:Marjie.jpg‎ |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Marj, Marjie, That Whore |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Old enough to know better |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Spanish, some Latin, enough Italian for sexy pet names |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6417 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = inkstolen |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Mica }} Personality Marjorie Pots is a woman who is all about the sublime beauty of the impermanent. She loves the beauty of the kind of things she might find in an art museum, but cannot fathom wanting to create art that sits on a shelf or a wall for longer than it would take for cake to get stale. She's bold and crass, and she peppers her speech with cuss words as if there were a limited supply and she intended to get all she could before they ran out. She likes her coffee black, but puts sugar in it anyway, to see the lumps melt. Marjie is far too lazy to fully pronounce all her words, and thus ends up leavin' out a letter or two from some words. She habitually people nicknames such as sweetie, hun', sugar, and the ever-popular "babe." Marjie is excessively comfortable in her own skin, which is probably a result of not expecting to live particularly long, and having no real fear of physical retribution, both of which are side-effects of her superhuman ability. She drinks more than she should, and is unafraid to try new things. She woos women with her sensuous and godlike trombone playing, claims to be able to ride a bicycle, but can't, and cooks Thirty-Minute Brownies in twenty minutes. Marjie is an expert in stucco, a veteran in love, and an outlaw in Mexico. On weekends, she unwinds by blasting Led Zepplin, during which she folds intricate origami insects that she later burns. She believes in God, but not in any particular religion, loves wearing skirts, hates wearing dresses and always wears her nice underwear, just in case. Prone to complaining and bitchiness about unimportant things, she calls people 'whores' when she's being fondly insulting, rather than honestly so. She favors spun sugar decorations on her cake, despite that they are difficult to create and impossible to maintain. She is a sugar-flower perfectionist, comparing artificial creations to the real thing in minute detail, a moulding chocolate freak, and a baking nazi. Her cupcakes occasionally inspire spontaneous orgasms, but only the chocolate-raspberry ones. Elegante Deaths: 0 Warnings & Punishments: 0 Relationships n/a Other Stuff, Links Semptember 2010: Took over the Red Carpet restaurant on Deck 8. http://inkstolen.livejournal.com/1347.html Link Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs